1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breast massager, and more particularly to a waterproof hand-held electric breast massager.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional beauty standards frequently consider that the breast area of a woman should have certain proportions. As a result, breast size is often an important issue for many women. Some women may use drugs or the like in an attempt to enhance breast size. Others may employ an enhancing device for the same purpose. A benefit of the later is that such devices are less harmful to the health of the individual.
Many breast enhancing devices employ suction; others may employ a massaging device. The suction-based devices require a vacuum system to provide the pulling force around the breast area that stimulates the breast tissue. However, such devices are frequently bulky, heavy and relatively complicated in structure. With respect to the massaging devices, such devices require an electric motor with a biased shaft or an eccentric weight to generate vibration or a shaking effect that is imparted onto the breast region to stimulate the breast tissue. However, such devices typically require a power cord or batteries, neither of which is ideal for use in wet conditions due to the risk of electrical shorts.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a waterproof hand-held electric breast massager to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.